Un Trabajo Peligroso
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Katarina Queen fue una de las alumnas más brillantes de su generación, podía haber optado a cualquier puesto en cualquier oficio de haberlo querido. Pero su sueño era otro. Su sueño tenía que ver con la verdad. Quería ser periodista. Y en tiempos oscuros, un periodista puede encontrarse con seres de maldad superficial.


La historia que está a punto de leer pertenece al universo de Magia Olvidada

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Katarina Queen siempre había sido una chica menuda y escuálida de grandes ojos color miel brillante, tan grandes que parecía una niña en lugar de la joven de veintiséis años de porte orgulloso pero intrascendente. De rostro redondeado y envuelto en una melena castaña recogida en un práctico moño, siempre iba a todas partes con una pluma en la oreja, una mancha de tinta en la mejilla y los dedos ennegrecidos por sus apresuradas notas tomadas a la carrera.

Siendo una Ravenclaw, la mejor de su curso cuando se graduó, se había dado cuenta de lo difícil de la decisión que había tomado, vivir como reportera no le daría una vida tranquila, ni un sueldo fijo. Dudaba mucho de tener algo parecido a seguridad en los próximos años, pero aun así tras casi un lustro ejerciendo dicha profesión había aprendido suficiente para enamorarse por completo del periodismo, de su significado e importancia para el mundo. Aunque personas como Skeeter se dedicaran a enturbiar su idílica forma de ver dicho trabajo.

No fue un camino fácil, muchos baches y accidentes ocurrieron cuando a sus recientes veinte años decidió aceptar un contrato externo de El Profeta para pequeños artículos sin importancia. Era una buena oportunidad de aprender y de hacerse un hueco desde la base. En un principio no creyó que fuera a darle muchos problemas los artículos de interés general que debía redactar. Y la primera semana transcurrió rápidamente sin contratiempos, pero su instinto, despertando para hacerse un hueco en su apretada personalidad, saltó un lunes a las once de la noche cuando vio un gato negro agazapado y bufando en un callejón de Londres.

Atraída por una fuerza irrefrenable, con la pluma y un cuaderno de notas en las manos, se aventuró en la creciente oscuridad para ser sorprendida por el acerado brillo de un filo plateado. Primero dolor, después el sabor cobrizo de la sangre deslizándose por su cara hasta sus labios y por último un acceso de furia que concluyó con una visita a San Mungo y una entrevista del cuerpo de aurores. Al parecer había molestado a un mortifago en su huida de la Orden del Fénix en la calle paralela a la que se encontraba ella.

En lugar de usar un hechizo, el mortifago trató de acuchillarla con una daga, pero había calculado mal la distancia que los separaba y Katarina se ganó una fina cicatriz de color rosado que iba desde la ceja derecha hasta el límite inferior de su ojo. Apenas apreciable a simple vista no tardó en hacerse un tatuaje que delineara la misma para resaltar lo que para ella era un orgullo. En cuanto al mortifago, no tuvo tanta suerte, el carácter de Katarina solía ser dulce y suave pero también tenía unos límites muy definidos que aquel sujeto traspasó cuando trató de asesinarla. Ambos acabaron en el hospital.

La diferencia radico en que Katarina solo necesitó una pócima y descansar y el mortifago estuvo con las piernas rotas un mes, sin poder articular bien las rodillas, nunca más. Ese encuentro le llegó a Katarina como un rayo de inspiración que le sirvió para escribir algo que le dio la notoriedad suficiente para permitirse el lujo de despedirse de El Profeta y trabajar por libre para poder vender su trabajo a todos los periódicos mágicos del mundo.

Había recibido jugosas recompensas de los periódicos Hispanii y Canadiense por una serie de artículos sobre el tráfico de sustancias tóxicas usando los métodos muggles para esquivar las fronteras. Su texto de cuatro mil palabras acerca de los peligros del actual sistema educativo británico, le valió el reconocimiento de ciertos críticos aunque también una sequía laboral que se prolongó dos largos años hasta que cedió y escribió un artículo sobre la vida amorosa de la cantante principal de las Brujas de Macbeth para una revista que encumbraba a Skeeter como una diosa de la escritura. Fue la única vez que cedió a sus ofertas de trabajo, azuzada por el hambre y la terrible posibilidad de que su piso alquilado en el Callejón Diagon pasase a otros inquilinos que pagaran de forma más constante.

Y ahora tres años después de su desliz con la falsa prensa y cinco desde que decidió emprender esa cruzada contra el modelo educativo de su propio país, seguía siendo leal a su propia ideología, y no le hacía falta mendigar pues volvía a encontrarse en un nicho protegido, ganándose el sueldo gracias a la actual atmosfera de miedo. La gente quería saber que acechaba en las calles nocturnas y Katarina había acogido de buen grado la tarea de desgranar hasta las últimas consecuencias todo lo referente a los mortifagos, incluido su líder. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Su hermetismo y sadismo hacía imposible tratar de entrevistarlos sin perder algún miembro en el proceso.

Y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había ocultado tanto su pasado que Katarina no encontró nada, apenas indicaciones de un acertijo de nombre oculto en sombras de recuerdos olvidados. Nadie que lo conoció quería hablar. No los culpaba, pero si se frustraba ante cada puerta cerrada con una negativa. Algunos días pensaba en colarse en Hogwarts e interrogar a Dumbledore pero lo veía algo inútil.

Era difícil de ver, pero Inglaterra estaba perdida en sí misma. El propio miedo a un enemigo desconocido, inabarcable e imposible de detener, como líquido escurridizo entre los dedos, había alienado a los magos. Pululaban como si sus vidas fueran perfectas, sin miedos u amenazas cerniéndose sobre ellos, como si los mortifagos no existieran pues no eran capaces de aceptar la realidad. Estaban en un empate técnico. Los mortifagos seguían aumentando sus fuerzas y sus ansias y los aurores los retrasaban o detenían. Una constante cíclica inacabable mientras su líder siguiera prevaleciendo. Y la gente había optado por vivir alejados de esa realidad, tal vez un mecanismo defensivo de su propia cordura a fin de hacer más fácil el día a día. Muchos ya daban síntomas, tras tantos años de lucha en la sombra por parte de esa amenaza invisible, de caer en un estado depresivo y adormilado.

Los dementores aumentaban ese estado de inhibición arrancando todo de sus presas humanas. Y Katarina se sentía desangelada ante tal situación porque creía fervientemente que los magos solo necesitaban un empujón. Un simple tropiezo que les abriera los ojos de nuevo y se alzaran de nuevo en lugar de ser un pasivo ente que trabaja y duerme ajeno a todo. Katarina quería mostrar al mundo que ocurría y se veía incapaz de hacerlo ante un gigante de tal categoría.

De haber vivido décadas antes, podría haber escrito docenas de artículos sobre Grindelwald, su asalto al poder fue terrible pero público. Sin embargo Él, había aprendido la lección del anterior reinado de terror, se había hundido en lo más hondo de la sociedad, moviéndose imparable como una marea insaciable que engullía a todo y a todos. Ascendiendo lenta e inexorablemente hacía la cúspide. Derrotando moral, emocional y físicamente a cualquiera que tuviera el valor de enfrentarlo.

Solo Dumbledore parecía dispuesto a presentar una mayor batalla que la que el propio Ministerio trataba de realizar, pero Katarina sabía, a base de fracasos, que no podía permitirse ensuciar el nombre del Ministerio por mucho que le gustaría. Y el Ministro ya había catalogado de terrorista a la Orden del Fénix a pesar de que eran los únicos que defendían a los muggles, los aurores estaban más ocupados protegiendo los varios mágicos y haciendo redadas, las cuales no solían dar resultados salvo que fuera el Jefe de Aurores el encargado de realizar la misma.

Katarina había visto muchas trifulcas de poder, pero que Barty Crouch tuviera una enemistad abierta y hostil contra su propio jefe de aurores cuando, James Potter demostraba una y otra vez su competencia en el cargo, solo dejaba ver algo oscuro en los ojos del Ministro. Un ansia de poder y atención que solo lograba pérdidas de tiempo cuando se proponía eclipsar a sus propios subordinados en fútiles muestras de poder sin sentido.

Pero eso tampoco podía escribirlo. Se había planteado abandonar el país, escribir desde Canadá, España o México. Pero era una persona que necesitaba estar en la acción, tenía que enfrentarse cara a cara para poder escribir, se veía en un mundo coaccionado por poderes oscuros, y donde los políticos están más preocupados por su imagen que por el verdadero peligro, y gracias a esas prioridades ella tenía que trabajar con una mordaza y una mano atada a la espalda pues debía esquivar al editor de El Profeta con su prosa o no volvería a tener otro encargo. Skeeter se quedaría con él y se inventaría la noticia que la gente quiere leer en lugar de la que debe leer.

Algunos días pensaba que en su superioridad, que los magos sostenían por encima de los muggles, habían perdido el rumbo y se habían quedado sin aprender lo bueno que tenían sus compatriotas, esos días soñaba con entrar al mundo muggle y trabajar para algún diario, pero se volvía a topar con la pared invisible de sus principios, sintiéndose moralmente atada a la educación social del pueblo mágico inglés. ¿Pero cómo abrir los ojos a la gente cuando esta prefiere permanecer ciega y sus líderes quieren mantener esa situación por su propio beneficio?

Ahora se reía al recordar los comentarios de sus compañeros de Hogwarts cuando decía que su sueño era ser periodista y ellos se burlaban diciendo que eso no era un trabajo real y que era demasiado fácil. La inocencia, y crueldad, infantil era encantadora vista en perspectiva. Ahora sus compañeros eran aurores, sanadores, todos con un trabajo fijo y con unas normas fijas. Ella debía ser maleable y cambiar según las circunstancias. No tenía horarios, ni planes que seguir, cada día era una aventura desconocida que no podía predecir, y con más peligros de los que podrían verse a simple vista. Pero dudaba que sus compañeros hubieran cambiado de opinión al respecto, y ella no tenía intención alguna de perder su tiempo en convencerlos de lo contrario cuando se encontraban por la calle.

Había escogido un momento muy peligroso para ponerse a pensar en sus compañeros, en una esquina mugrienta de un barrio marginal, espiando a un grupo sospechoso, llevaba tantas horas siguiéndolos que su mente se había ido lejos en el tiempo para no quedarse adormecida, pero pronto volvió a prestar su atención precisa cuando el grupo se disgrego y tuvo que elegir al azar a cuál de los cinco hombres seguir.

Frunció los labios y bajo la cabeza rápidamente mientras se ponía a caminar con paso torpe e inclinado hacia un lateral, fingiendo estar borracha mientras se apoyaba en el muro de ladrillo antiguo del gran caserón que se extendía por toda la calle, mientras seguía a su objetivo. Ataviada con unos vaqueros raídos, rotos y sucios, unas medias negras de lana gruesa, y una chaqueta marrón con demasiados parches para descubrir que color era el original, Katarina se había metido en el papel de una vagabunda alcohólica. Un disfraz muy útil que le había servido en numerosas ocasiones. La gente mira de forma automática hacia otro lado cuando ven de refilón a los indigentes acercándose por la calle. Farfullaba palabras inconexas y sin sentido en voz baja de vez en cuando, como si hablara consigo misma en una verborrea furiosa contenida en su persona.

El mortifago que seguía solía girarse de vez en cuando para echar un vistazo sin prestar ninguna atención a Katarina que interpretaba con gracia su papel. Los separaban cuarenta metros que Katarina se esforzaba por mantener constantes a fin de no levantar sospechas, y mostrando sus capacidades atléticas cuando el mortifago giraba una esquina y ella corría en silencio para no perderlo, aguardando oculta a que los separasen la suficiente distancia para proseguir por la calle.

Llevaba cuarenta minutos siguiendo a ese hombre alto, de cabellera larga y cuidada color vino intenso. Llevaba un traje a medida de telas oscuras de una calidad inmejorable incluso desde la distancia. Aquel hombre se pasaba a menudo las manos por la larga melena como si estuviera domando algún mechón rebelde, consumiendo un cigarrillo tras otro en su eterna caminata. Katarina empezó a sospechar que estaban andando en círculos cuando vio a su objetivo pasar por una esquina de un callejón y desaparecer de la vista.

Katarina corrió por inercia para alcanzarle, no quería que en el lapso de tiempo que le tomaba alcanzar aquella esquina, su perseguido girara en otra y lo perdiera después de tantas horas de esfuerzo. Y cuando estaba a una zancada de llegar a la intersección su cerebro reaccionó pero era tarde para detenerse. Sus pies se clavaron en la calle adoquinada pero su cuerpo siguió avanzando sin remisión rumbo al suelo. Una mano blanca surgió de la oscuridad apresando su cuello e impidiendo su inminente caída.

Katarina se sintió una pluma mientras aquel brazo inmenso la alzaba sin esfuerzo lejos del suelo. Flotando, con la garganta aprisionada por aquella mano y tosiendo en un fútil intento de respirar, vio una figura aparecer, el mortifago que perseguía la tenía suspendida en el aire, estrangulándola segundo a segundo. Le reconoció en cuanto pudo verle a los ojos, Lestrange. Rabastan Lestrange.

—¿Qué hacías? —rugió con una voz bronca y potente que retumbó en el solitario callejón. Katarina cerró los ojos cuando empezó a ver estrellas fusilando sus corneas con un brillo espectral, tratando de pensar.

—¿Una monedita? —inquirió en voz temblorosa y baja. La mano se cerró aún más en su cuello y Katarina apretó los dientes con fuerza viendo recompensada su mentira con dolor — Soy periodista. Quiero… quiero una entrevista con un mortifago.

—¿Para qué? —la voz inmensa de Rabastan parecía impropia de un hombre de apariencia tan normal y cuidada.

—Sería un gran empujón a mi carrera —murmuró con medias verdades.

—Estúpida chiquilla —masculló arrojándola contra la pared del callejón, alejándola de la calle principal y adentrándola en la creciente oscuridad de la noche. Se acercó amenazadoramente rebuscando en la manga de su túnica. Katarina se arrastró por el suelo ocultando sus manos mientras ella misma trataba de encontrar su propia varita entre las múltiples capas de tejido mohoso que formaba su disfraz.

En un segundo ambos se apuntaban mutuamente con sus varitas. Rabastan titubeo, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente, analizando a su posible víctima. Katarina no dejaba entrever nada más allá de su estoico rostro de apariencia infantil. Rabastan hizo una mueca y durante eternos minutos solo se miraron a los ojos retándose a dar un movimiento en falso. Una mirada fugaz a la calle principal hizo actuar a Katarina que levantó un escudo frente a ella aprovechando la distracción del mortifago.

Rabastan rio lacónicamente al ver a Katarina encerrada en una burbuja, supuestamente, impenetrable.

—No me iré sin mi entrevista —se atrevió a musitar más para confundir a Lestrange que por ser verdad.

—Sino conociera a todos los Gryffindor habría jurado que perteneces a su casa, solo un imbécil haría esto —farfulló Rabastan con hastió y cansancio.

—Las facturas no se pagan solas.

Rabastan dio un paso atrás ladeando la cabeza, inspeccionando su entorno antes de actuar. Lentamente bajo la varita sin apartar sus ojos de los de Katarina en un duelo silencioso.

—Trafalgar Square. A las dos y media del mediodía. Mañana.

Un sonoro chasquido perturbo el aire donde había estado un segundo antes el mortifago. Katrina seguía viva y su perseguido se había desaparecido de forma tan inesperada que la joven aun dudaba de las palabras que había escuchado de forma tan clara. ¿Acaso había encontrado a un mortifago decente? Si es que eso podía llegar a concebirse dada la situación.

Debía prepararse. Mañana sería un día largo.

Tal vez el último.


End file.
